franchise_developerfandomcom-20200214-history
Malombra
Bios Brutal Fists Malombra was once a Templar knight named Ciro Aureliana who, while partaking in Crusades with his fellow knights, committed acts such as rape, pillage and murder, three of such actions tainted his soul to the point where, when he died in battle, he was doomed to Hell for these atrocious behaviors that ran contrary to his Christian faith. Hell is where Ciro was changed into a demon who hungers for a good fight. Storyline Epic Blades They say that war is Hell and will turn fighting men into crazy killers. The Knight Templars were no exception, especially in the case of Ciro Aureliana. Ciro has embarked on Crusades for the rest of his career. He was a Templar Knight, a Roman Catholic soldier, but he was a ruthless, bloodthirsty ruffian. This may be true for a number of Templars, but Ciro had a nasty habit of raping, pillaging and murdering in Middle Eastern towns he was assigned to, all of which contrast extremely with his Christian faith. After being slain during one of the Crusades, Ciro was banished to Hell, mainly for those sins he has committed. In Hell, Ciro Aureliana was transformed by Belial into a demon. Ciro became Malombra, a bloodlusting creature in armor who lives solely to fight worthy swordsmen in the mortal world in a one-on-one duel to the death. Gameplay Similar Franco Domenico, basically if haved beign a few Knight of Hell, improved by Belial, he gived the most stronger the demon knight after all, his skills is different as attacked and striked. If liked Franco, Malombra is shrined and his sword is Corrupter, as original if can't be handled of this series. Movelist Special Moves * Shield Cloud: Malombra shoots a stream of black clouds from his shield at his opponent, knocking him/her out. * Purple Flames: He conjures up a purple fireball and throws it at his opponent. * Corrupt Throw: He impales his opponent onto his sword and then a purple spark from it blasts the opponent off of it. * Floor Spike: He thrusts his sword onto the ground, making a giant crystalline spike to grow form the ground. This can hit the opponent if growing on his/her standing point. * Blackaport: He dissolves into black and reappears behind his opponent. Finishing Moves Vanquishment * The Darkest Death: Malombra summons a black cloudy pond surrounding his opponent's feet. The clouds eat away at the opponent's legs and the legless opponent lands down after the clouds dissapear. Malombra walks towards the legless opponent and then splits him/her in half with the corrupter. The split halves of the opponent fall down apart from each other and the black clouds eat away at the flesh. Quick Deaths * Shield Cloud: The black clouds eat away at the entire opponent's flesh until he/she is rendered into a decaying mummy-like state. * Purple Flames: The opponent is burned into a skeleton by the flames. * Corrupt Throw: The opponent not only gets impaled onto Malombra's sword, but a purple spark causes the opponent to blow up into pieces as he/she flies off of the sword. * Floor Spike: The opponent is impaled onto the spike. Sequences Battle Intro Epic Blades Black mist begins to cover the scene and then it all combines together and thus bursts Malombra. Malombra says, "I will take you to Hell with me!" Victory Pose Epic Blades Malombra extends his arms and makes his sword and shield disappear in black smoke. Malombra takes off his helmet to reveal that he has pale-purplish skin color, white hair, blue lips and pointy ears. Malombra says in a voice that isn't as deep as when he helmeted, "The path of death is open for you." and then he himself dissapears in black smoke. Category:Epic Blades characters